


Holly Tickles Pio

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Cuccioli | Pet Pals (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable, Cats, Comedy, Cute, Dogs, Feathers & Featherplay, Friendship, Frogs, Fun, Gen, Humor, Revenge, Sneezing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Holly can't stop thinking about the time Pio tickled her. But when Moby hints that Pio is even more ticklish than her, it gives Holly a chance to show her playful side.The sequel to Pio Tickles Holly has been moved from the collection it was created in to its own standalone fanfic for your enjoyment!





	Holly Tickles Pio

Holly sat on the couch in the Pet Pals' living room as she thought about what to do. She could still remember the time when Pio tickled her at the cabin in the forest. She enjoyed it and all, but since she was so ticklish, she was actually thinking about getting her revenge. Also, the mere idea of Pio being ticklish just wouldn't leave her head once it had made it in.

Holly inhaled and sighed, and at this moment, Moby came walking into the room. He assumed that she was feeling depressed for some reason, so he walked up to her and asked about her situation.

"What's the matter, Holly?" Moby asked.

"Oh, nothing," Holly said. "I was just remembering the time Pio tickled me because he was bored."

"You know, I don't see how that could make you sad," Moby stated.

"I'm not really sad, to be honest," Holly responded. "I can't help but wonder if he's ticklish himself..."

Moby's eyes widened at the idea, and he quickly looked around in the room to see if anyone else was in here. To his slight relief, it was just him and Holly. He turned back to Holly.

"Now that you mention it..." A mischievous smile appeared on Moby's face. "There's something I'd like to tell you."

Holly raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was up to. "Really? What is it?"

Moby moved closer to Holly and leaned toward her, wanting to share a secret.

"Just between you and me," Moby whispered, "Pio is really, really ticklish."

Holly gasped in disbelief. She couldn't believe her ears. "What? R-really?"

"That's right," Moby confirmed. "In fact, no matter where you decide to tickle him, he'll start laughing. His most ticklish spots, though, are his tummy and the bottoms of his feet."

"How did you know any of that?" Holly wanted to know. "You haven't tickled him yourself..." Once that speculation had sunk in, she immediately questioned it. "...have you?"

"Actually, I haven't, but I've seen other animals tickle him before," Moby admitted. "Usually with a feather, which usually makes him laugh especially hard."

"Huh, I never would've guessed." Holly sounded intrigued when she said that.

"However, he would be quite embarrassed if anybody were to discover just how ticklish he really is," Moby went on. "But if you'd like to tickle him, he'll let you do that, and he'll get over his embarrassment pretty quickly. He'll probably just keep begging you to stop, though."

"Hmm..." Holly thought about what Moby had told her. "Now that I know that Pio can be tickled..." She then got an idea and finished her sentence. "That's exactly what I'm gonna do to him, the next time I see him!"

She got up from the couch and ran over to the utility closet. She opened the door and started searching for something. Moby raised an eyebrow and walked up to her.

"Holly, what are you looking for?" he asked.

"Moby, do we have a feather duster?"

"No, I don't think so," Moby responded.

"It's alright, I'm just looking for a feather or something soft so I can tickle Pio with it," Holly mentioned.

Just hearing her say that made Moby remember something. He reached to his side and pulled out a cosse feather, which was white in color and very soft to the touch.

"Well, I did find this feather on the ground while I was getting the mail this morning..." Moby said.

Holly immediately turned around, and once she had saw the feather in Moby's paw, she immediately made up her mind.

"That'd be perfect!" she cried. "I'd love to use that!"

"Well, alright." Moby gave the feather to Holly. "I wasn't planning on doing anything with it, anyway."

"Thanks, Moby!" Holly closed the utility closet and ran to find Pio. "Oh, boy!"

Moby sighed to himself and rolled his eyes. Even though Holly was the leader of the group, he could never remember her being this mischievous.

Holly walked around the house, looking for a room that Pio might be in. She put the feather behind her back so that no one else would know what she was up to. When she walked past the study room, she heard a familiar voice.

"You'll never take me alive!" Holly immediately stopped in her tracks and turned to the door that led to the study room. "Oh, really? We'll see about that, you pesky putz!"

"Sounds like Pio is doing a dramatic reading of one of our books again," Holly said. "This must be where he is!"

Holly walked up to the door, put her paw on the doorknob, turned it and pushed the door open. She saw that Pio was sitting at the desk, and true to what she had heard, he was reading a book out loud.

"The two monsters dashed towards each other and collided with a smash!" Pio read.

"Um, Pio?"

Pio immediately stopped reading the book and looked up from his book. He turned around to see Holly right in front of him.

"Oh! Hey, Holly! What's up?" Pio greeted her.

"Hey, Pio. I was just wondering if you could do something for me, real quick," Holly replied.

"Sure!" Pio put his book down on the desk, leaving it open so he could get back to it later. He then got off the chair he was sitting on. "Whatcha gonna do?"

Holly smiled mischievously in response, causing Pio to gain a look of uncertainty.

"Um... Holly?"

Without speaking, Holly gently pinned Pio down on the floor, holding his hands down with her paws. He tried to get up, but couldn't.

"Hey! What are you trying to do?!"

Holly raised one of her paws and placed it right on Pio's belly.

"Hee hee!" A smirk instantly appeared on the frog's face as he giggled, flinching a little.

The mischievous smile on Holly's face only grew larger as she heard Pio giggle. Moby hadn't been lying when he told her how ticklish Pio was. She began to rub Pio's belly gently, watching his reaction every second.

"Ehehehehehe!" Pio started giggling more and squirming around. "Hollyhehehehe! What're you doing?! Hehehehehehe!"

"Why don't you take a guess?" Holly asked playfully. After a few seconds of rubbing Pio's belly, she put both of her paws on his belly and started tickling him more.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Pio started laughing harder than he already had been. "HAHAHAHAHA, STOP!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, IT TICKLESSSS!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"That's right, Pio. Because I'm tickling you!" Holly giggled as she continued to tickle Pio's tummy. All she was doing was innocently wiggling all of her fingers around on his belly, but it really tickled, a lot.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! HOHOHOHOHOLLYHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEE!!" Pio laughed, still squirming around crazily. "WHY ARE YOU DOHOHOHOHOHOING THIHIHIHIHIHIS?! AHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!"

"Remember that time when you tickled me? I just wanted to see how you'd like it if I tickled you!" Holly answered.

Holly could tell that he didn't want to be tickled, but she chose to ignore it. She removed her paws from his belly, but then inserted her forefinger into his belly button and wiggled her finger around. Pio's laughter could only continue.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!! CUT THAHAHAHAHAHAHAT OHOHOHOHOHOUT!!"

"I don't know, Pio," Holly said, unconvincingly. "I'm getting a kick out of this, and it sure sounds like you are, too!" She continued to tickle Pio's belly button with her forefinger.

"HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Pio gasped for air in between his bouts of laughter. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO, I'M NOT!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Holly removed her forefinger from Pio's belly button, allowing him to catch his breath. Once he had recovered it, however, the playful cat put her paws to Pio's sides and continued wiggling her fingers around. Pio's laughter started all over again.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Pio squirmed around crazily as he laughed. "HOLLYHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEE!! COME OHOHOHOHOHOHON!! STOP THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!!"

"I would, but I never would've thought your laugh could be so cute!" Holly responded with a giggle. She continued to tickle Pio's sides.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! QUIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIT IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIT!!" Pio begged as he laughed more. "I'M TIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLIHIHIHIHIHIHIHISH!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

"You sure are," Holly agreed.

After a few seconds of tickling Pio's sides, Holly moved her paws to Pio's underarms and started tickling them.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" As it turned out, Pio's underarms were no less ticklish than his belly. "DON'T DO THIS TO MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEE! I TOLD YOU, I'D-- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! --GO EASIER ON YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOU!!"

"I'd like a little less talking, please," Holly requested.

"WHY, YOU-- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

After a few more seconds of tickling Pio's underarms, Holly suddenly remembered what Mgoby had told her about Pio's tickle spots. She removed her paws from Pio's underarms, and then gently grabbed onto his feet. Pio, who was gasping constantly and trying to catch his breath, gasped when he saw what she was going.

"Holly, no!" The frog tried to get her not to do what she was planning to do.

"No what?" Holly placed her paws on the bottoms of Pio's feet and started wiggling her fingers around gently.

"HAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Pio instantly began to laugh uncontrollably, squirming around constantly and wiggling his toes around. "OH, MY-- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! NOT THEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHERE!!!"

Holly giggled from hearing Pio's laughter. "Awww. Is this your tickle spot?"

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES, IT IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIS!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"That's what I thought." Holly switched to stroking her forefingers up and down Pio's soles, which continued to make him laugh hard.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE, STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAP!!!"

Holly continued tickling his feet for a few seconds, but then a thought occurred to her. Moby had told her that being tickled with feathers could make Pio laugh really hard. She removed her paws from Pio's feet, and then reached behind her back and pulled out the feather that Moby had given her. Upon seeing the feather, Pio's eyes widened and his pupils shrunk until they could barely be seen as he gasped dramatically.

"Oh no! Not that!" Pio put his hands over his soles, trying to defend his feet. "You wouldn't DARE tickle me with that!"

"Maybe I wouldn't, but I'm gonna do it anyway. Just for you." Holly winked, and then moved the feather right onto Pio's tummy and began to stroke it up and down.

"HAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Again, Pio started laughing and squirming around uncontrollably. This time, however, he laughed even harder than when Holly already tickled him.

Once Holly had heard his laughs, she just couldn't stop. She had to continue wiggling the feather up and down his tummy, listening to his laughter.

"Goochie-goochie-goo!" She couldn't resist teasing him as she kept tickling his tummy.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH, MYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHY SWEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEET GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOSH!!! THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLES!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Holly inserted the feather into Pio's belly button and tickled him there for a few seconds as well.

"AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOLLYYYYYHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEE!!!" Pio tried to gasp for breath, but could only do so for about a fourth of a second before going back to laughing again.

Holly slowed the tickling down a little bit so that her friend could catch his breath, but he continued to laugh. He couldn't help himself, since Holly was still tickling him with her feather.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEASE!!" Pio could only catch a little bit of his breath, but otherwise continued to laugh. "I THINK I'M-- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! --GONNA-- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! --DIE!!"

Holly stopped tickling Pio's belly button and pulled the feather away from his belly. Pio lay there, panting constantly as he held his hands to his belly. He could barely even speak as he tried to catch his breath, and Holly waited for him to do so. Once he had caught his breath, Holly placed the feather on Pio's side and started tickling him there.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! HOLLYHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!" Pio started laughing loudly again. He couldn't help it, not only because of his sides being ticklish, but also because of the feather being so soft and tickly. It might not have been the most effective tickle tool out there - not that there was one - but he just couldn't stop laughing once it started tickling him. "PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!! QUIT IT!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Despite that, Holly continued to tickle Pio's side with the feather. After a few seconds, though, she decided to move the feather up to Pio's underarm and tickle him there as well.

"HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!" Pio continued to laugh, struggling to breathe as he squirmed everywhere. "AHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!"

Holly wanted to continue tickling Pio's underarm, but an idea came to her, so she decided to stop and pulled her feather away from Pio's underarm. Then, however, she began to wiggle the feather right on the soles of Pio's feet. She teased him again as she did this.

"Goochie-goochie-goo!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Pio immediately laughed hard, loudly and uncontrollably - harder and louder than he had ever laughed in his life. He squirmed around helplessly, wiggling his toes as much and as fast as possible. He was laughing so hard that he had no energy to beg for mercy or even speak. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"Do you like that? Do you like that, Pio?" Holly asked, playfully.

All she got in response was more laughter from the extremely ticklish frog. She continued to tickle Pio's feet with the feather, but it soon became clear that Pio couldn't take much longer. So after several seconds of tickling, Holly finally decided to stop the tickling and removed the feather from Pio's feet.

Pio finally stopped laughing and started panting uncontrollably, trying desperately to catch his breath. He also covered the soles of his feet with his hands, as if trying to help them recover from the large amount of tickling.

"Thank... you..." Pio said, between heavy gasps of air.

"Pio, I'm really sorry I tickled you so much," Holly said. "I was thinking about the time you tickled me, and that I'd never tickled you before. So I really wanted to know how ticklish you were."

"It's okay, Holly. You probably already know this now that you've stopped, but I'm really, REALLY ticklish," Pio responded, sounding breathless.

"You sure are." Holly giggled to herself. "You're one of the most ticklish animals I've ever seen. In fact, you're even more ticklish than me and Moby!"

"I know." Pio blushed, looking embarrassed. "Pretty much every part of my body's ticklish, but especially my common tickle spots. And it only tickles more when I get tickled with a feather."

"Yeah, Moby told me about that, too," Holly replied. "But again, I'm so sorry that I tickled you so much. I won't tickle you nearly as much or as hard next time, I promise."

"That'd be great. Thanks." Pio smiled at her.

"And one more thing..." Holly started to say.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Is your nose ticklish, too?" Holly asked.

"Yeah, it's really darn ticklish," Pio replied. "But it's a different kind of ticklish, so if you tickle my nose, it'll probably make me sneeze."

"Okay, I was just wondering."

"But if you wanna tickle my nose and make me sneeze, I'll let you do that. I actually like getting my nose tickled more than getting any other part of my body tickled."

"You do?" Holly raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. And besides, I've always wanted to have one of the Pet Pals tickle my nose and make me sneeze. But I just can't bring myself to do it..."

"Hmm... if you want me to tickle your nose..." Holly smiled mischievously again and brought up the feather for Pio to see. "I'll do it, if you want."

"You will? Sure!" Pio said, excitedly.

Holly raised the feather to the base of Pio's nose and began to stroke it up and down. He couldn't help but smile and giggle as she did that.

"Does that tickle?" Holly asked, still tickling Pio's nose.

"Yeah, but I don't really have to sneeze... Hee hee!" Pio responded.

Holly moved the feather to the end of Pio's nose and wiggled the feather right where his nostrils would be. The frog could feel his nose twitching as he felt a sneeze coming on, but for once, he was actually excited for it. He let Holly tickle his nose until his breath started to hitch.

"Aaah..." Upon the first inhale, Pio turned his body away from Holly and continued to inhale. Knowing he was about to sneeze, Holly stopped tickling his nose and watched him inhale. "Aaaaaaah... AaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAH..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Pio let out a loud and forceful sneeze, blowing his feet off the floor as he shot his neck forwards. He landed safely, however. He then rubbed his nose on his forefinger, sniffling a few times as he did.

"My goodness. Bless you, Pio," Holly said, sounding surprised.

"Thanks," Pio responded, still rubbing his nose. "That sneeze sure felt good!"

"I'll be sure to go easy on your nose the next time I tickle it, too," Holly mentioned.

"Oh, it's alright. You don't have to worry about that," Pio responded. "It's my other tickle spots you should go easy on!"

Holly laughed slightly in amusement. "I understand. And don't worry; like I said, I won't tickle you so hard next time."

"Thanks." Pio thanked her.

A few minutes later, Holly finally walked out of the study room, and Pio stayed in the room as he went back to his book. Meanwhile, Holly met up with Moby.

"So, how was the tickle session with Pio?" he asked.

Holly smiled at him in response. "It was the most fun that I've had all day."

"Well, I wasn't lying when I told you how ticklish Pio is," Moby said. "I could hear him laughing from every other room in the house!"

"Yeah. I've never tickled anybody so much or for so long in my whole life."

"You're not planning on doing that again, are you?" Moby asked, sounding almost paranoid.

"I can assure you, I'll never go that far again," Holly said. "But I gotta admit, Pio's laughter sounded really cute..."

"You really think so?" Moby couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Yeah." The way Holly said that sounded almost dreamy. "Once I heard it, it made me want to tickle him even more than I already was."

Moby suddenly looked around the room, checking to see if anyone else was in here. It was just him and Holly, however.

"Um, is something wrong?" Holly asked.

"Nope, everything's fine," Moby responded. "But let's keep that whole 'cute laughter' thing a secret from Pio. I don't want him to think we're all gonna tickle him at some point."

"Sure, let's go with that," Holly replied, agreeing with his idea. "But thanks for telling me that secret of yours, Moby, because I'm totally looking forward to tickling Pio again, if you know what I mean."

Moby looked almost uneasy at the way she said that, but accepted her thanks. "Don't mention it."


End file.
